


What happened last night?

by HeiroGreenKaky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose is an angel, Carolina is actually nicer than people give her credit for, F/M, Fluff, Grif isn’t stupid just lazy, M/M, Simmons has no clue, Tucker is still gross but everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiroGreenKaky/pseuds/HeiroGreenKaky
Summary: Hope you enjoy my first ever Red vs. Blue fanfiction.





	What happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first ever Red vs. Blue fanfiction.

Just two bases, on either side of a box canyon. That was the way it use to be. Now the Reds and the Blues were surrounded by beautiful beaches with each base neighboring each other. They were not so much bases anymore. They were styled like houses. Living room, kitchen, a garage. Each house had 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. With comfortable beds and plenty of TV to watch. It was paradise for the heroes of … basically the universe. After their last fight the heroes retired, for sure this time to their beachy retreat. 

This peculiar morning was normal, but also different. Simmons, one of the reds, was actually thankful Sarge and Donut AND Doc where not there. Donut took the two to the Las Vegas Quadrant for the weekend. Three soild days with no ridiculous orders and no ones ass to kiss… maybe Carolina’s incase she got a little edgy. That wasn’t even the best part, Simmons nearly got the whole base, well house, to himself. That is if he included the sleeze bag named Grif. His partner. By Partner, Simmons actually meant lover. 

A shock to most but no one really new what the two would be doing alone at red base. And no one could possibly disturb them much. Caboose was always following Tucker or Agent Washington around. Carolina was by herself or with Washington. So the two were alone. 

Simmons was the first to wake in a large shared bed with Grif. It had to be large. Grif took up a whole full to himself. Grif finally convinced Simmons to actually sleep in Sarge’s nice soft Kingsized bed. Simmons didn’t want to think about why Donut’s underwear, a thong, was doing on the floor in the closet. The cyborg just turned from his back to face his sleeping comrade who was laying on his stomach. Grif snored again and slobbered on Sarge’s red silk pillow.   
Last night right after Donut left with their Sargent Grif broke into Sarge’s expensive whiskey and Tucker and him made a big bone fire a little ways from the houses. To avoid the mistake Donut made to the last bases. The rest of them got drunk besides Caboose, who was given juice boxes by Washington. 

Simmons remembered some of last night, Washington and Carolina made out, Tucker tried to make out with Carolina, Tucker got thrown into the ocean. Tucker almost drowned because Caboose thought they were playing a game. Simmons and Grif made out. Oh. Simmons started to blush a bit and he sat up. They kissed in front of everyone. He knew they got locked in a closet during the procrastination stages of Kurous but like that was just being oddly cruel. But no one knew. Well not until now he guessed.   
Simmons wasn’t the one to worry about these sort of things (he really was). It was like.. whatever and gay marriage and gay people were everywhere. It wasn’t weird. Or was it? The cyborg tried to calm himself down and jumped making a pitiful squeal when he heard Grif say: 

“What are you doing? And quit your squealing… I’m not even touching you~” Grif teased reaching his arm around and across Simmons’s lap as he pulled the skinny man closer. 

“Would you stop that.” Simmons said seriously and tried to push Grif’s arm away. 

“What is your deal?” Grif asked rolling over to his back. 

“My problem? My problem is that everyone saw us… making.. out…” Simmons said getting out of bed. He was in his birthday suit. Once he noticed himself he quickly yanked the sheets off the bed and Grif. He wrapped the sheet around his waist in embarrassment. 

“So?” Grif laid carelessly on the bed butt naked. He stretched and put his hands behind his head. “Besides that, I’m still enjoying everyone being gone… why don’t you use your hips to dance me for?” Grif smirked but Simmons just marched out of the room. 

“You’re a pig!” 

“You slept with this pig what does that make you!?” Grif yelled after Simmons but decided to try and take a nap. Sarge’s bed was actually pretty awesome. 

Big boy Grif didn’t stay in bed for long. He could smell bacon coming from the kitchen. And he knew if Simmons was cooking he’s be making other delicious things as well. He managed to get his lazy ass out of bed and put some boxers on. He went downstairs with his medium-short curly hair bouncing around his shoulders. Simmons had long sleeve and pants pajamas on. He faced the stove while cracking eggs into a frying pan. 

‘It smells amazing.’ Grif thought as he made his way to Simmons. For a big man he was quiet. But Simmons was also easy to scare. 

Feeling a sudden restriction around his chest, Simmons tried to buck away but quickly relaxed when he realized it was just Grif. 

“Jesus Grif! You could of said something!” Simmons said while flipping an egg. 

The warm sensation of Grif’s hand traveled from above Simmons’s shirt to under. His hand gliding along the skinny man’s chest. It felt nice until the moment was ruined by Grif stupidity of pinching Simmons’s nipple. The cyborg jerked with a red face. 

“Grif!” 

“What?” Grif pulled his hands away before Simmons could get a chance to elbow him. 

“W-why don’t you get dressed!?” Simmons said keeping his back to the man in yellow (orange) boxers. 

“What are you talking about? I am dressed~ I have on boxers.” Grif said. 

“Technically, that is not being dressed.” Simmons said and Grif could only think; ‘there he goes with the technically word again.’ 

“When one is dressed, it means to decently go out into public in something other than your underwear that does not almost show your… manly … parts.” Simmons caught himself almost trying to look at Grif’s crotch but he quickly turned his attention to the breakfast. His nose in the air all high and mighty like. 

Grif grabbed onto his skinny man once again. He teased at the back of Simmons’s neck and his privates placed perfectly against Simmons’s ass. 

“Good morning Red Team!”

None other than Caboose walked through the easily opened doors of the Red Team House. Grif didn’t even bother to let go of Simmons as Caboose made himself at home at the small breakfast bar. His brown wild hair a little more wild than usual due to just waking up. He had on a royal blue t-shirt with gray sweatpants and no shoes. So his feet were filthy with grass and sand on them. 

“Well Simmons I’ll take an orange juice and a cookie~ please and thank you~” Caboose said with a smile. 

Simmons was frozen in place, feeling Grif cling to him like a baby koala. 

“Blue what the fuck are you doing here?” Grif asked.

“Well I smelted the bacon and I thought that everyone else was over here because I can’t find Washington or Carolina…. And Tucker threw a shoe at me… but he missed so! I am here!” Caboose explained in the way he does. Then he noticed Simmons looked frozen. “Is… Simmons ok?” 

“Yeah he’s just shy.” Grif said letting go of Simmons finally and took over cooking for him before the eggs burnt. He grabbed two more unopened eggs with his large hand and cracked them with ease into the pan. Added a little salt and pepper, a scramble here and there then done. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet placed the eggs on the plate with two pieces of bacon. Grif served Caboose who looked grateful as he dug in. 

“Well thank you very much Griff!” Caboose said with a full mouth of eggs. 

“Yeah yeah just chew with your mouth closed and no talking.. Simmons? His orange juice?” Grif looked at the stand-still Simmons who slowly moved to get Caboose the orange juice. 

Maybe Caboose didn’t understand that Grif was trying to molest Simmons in the kitchen. Yeah that would be a stretch for Caboose to know what sexual assault was. After Caboose was happily eating Grif made himself about 6 eggs with all the bacon he could pile on his plate. After a long night of partying he was definitely hungry. Wait, nope he was always hungry. 

Simmons slowly ate by Caboose with a normal plate of breakfast. Eating quietly he felt anxious and nervous. What if anyone mentioned about what happened last night? Besides Caboose who was obviously oblivious to… well mostly oblivious to everything. 

“So! Simmons and Gruf…” Caboose said. 

“It’s Grif…” Grif corrected him still continuing to eat. 

“Right… so um? When are you to having the wedding?” Caboose asked. “I mean you guys can have it anytime I… I just thought that maybe I.. should be the ring bear. One because I’m really good at holding rings and two I want to look like bear!” 

Grif munch on the left over bacon with his casual words of. “Oh I don’t know… Weddings are like a big hassle and all but… I was thinking about waiting a solid year before even thinking about a wedding.” 

Simmons stopped eating for a moment and his eyes glanced down at his hand. He didn’t even notice the golden ring on his right ring finger. 

‘What happened last night?’ Simmons thought to himself. Simmons paused but then quickly got up, made a mad dash to put he plate away. He ran upstairs and closed his door. 

Grif and Caboose watched him then looked at each other. 

“Bad eggs?” Grif shrugged. 

“Oh what? Those… mean ol’ eggs made Simmons run off? What mean things did they say to him?” He asked which made Grif just sigh and shake his head. 

Later in the day, while Grif was doing his daily ‘do nothing but take a nap under the sun’ routine, Simmons snuck out of the house and ran down to Carolina’s little shack she made herself. Simmons knocked frantically on the door before Carolina yanked the door open with an annoyed look on her face. 

“S-sorry! Uh but I really really need to talk to you…I didn’t know who else to come too…” Simmons said walking in without even an invitation. 

Carolina would of originally kicked him out but to hear Simmons more than normal panic voice, made her worry. She closed her door and crossed her arms. Even her hair was in a messy red headed bun. 

“What is it Simmons?” She asked as she sat down on a beanbag chair. Simmons had placed himself in the opposite beanbag chair and he took a deep breath. “So… did… anything weird happen last night?” 

“Besides Tucker trying to get in a three way with me and Wash? Nope… I don’t recall.” Carolina said with a shrug. 

“Nothing… surprising or different?” Simmons asked. 

Carolina shook her head. “Nope… ok Richard cut to the chase I don’t… do… these feelings things very well.” 

Simmons just held out his hand to show off his ring finger. His face turning red and when Carolina didn’t react like he thought she would he was taken back. 

“Yeah… you and Grif are engaged.. I already told you congratulations.” Carolina said. 

“Y-you… everyone saw?” Simmons asked. 

“Everyone besides, Sarge, Donut, and Doc. Grif got everyone’s attention and asked you to… wait… you don’t remember him asking you? Well the fuck do you remember?” Carolina looked a little shocked. 

“I remember drinking and making out with Grif.” Simmons admitted and he looked down. 

Carolina started to laugh while shaking her head. “Oh my God Simmons... “ 

“What!? I -I had a lot to drink and it was really strong and it was super dark out and it was like 4 in the morning and -!” Simmons started to ramble and immediately stopped when Carolina gave him the look. 

“Richard… you’re going to have to tell him you don’t remember… If it is bothering you that much.” Carolina said. 

“What’s bothering me is that no one is trying to hang me for being… being…” Simmons couldn’t seems to say it. 

“Gay.” Carolina helped him out. 

“Yes that word!” 

“Simmons… We all know you and Grif had a thing. We were a little shocked when he asked you to marry him, a little but we all knew you guys were… like some form of a couple…” 

“You did?” Simmons tilted his head with a shocked look. “B-but we hid it so well.” 

”…” Carolina paused then she started to try to copy Simmons’s moans in a joking manner. “ ‘oh Dexter yes yes. Right there. Harder.’” 

Simmons’s face turned bright red as he listened to Carolina. 

“You guys were so into each other back on korus..” Carolina said then added. “And Tucker told me you two were gone together in the warthog for two hours one time..” 

“We were reenacting the scene from dukes of hazard!” Simmons tried to play it off but he covered his face. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Carolina said. The room went silent and then she started to say; “what is the big deal with you being gay anyways? I mean… We all know Donut has to like men, we accept him. I still have a bet going with Wash that Tucker is actually gay. So why are you so bothered by it?” 

“I-imm not bothered…” Simmons said and he took a deep breath. “You know my dad wasn’t around very much and… when he was around he’d always tell my mother, ‘the gays are ruining marriage’ and ‘did you see what that gay boy did?’ Or ‘God Damn those gays’. I just… don’t want to disappoint him…” 

“Then… tell Grif you can’t marry him.” Carolina said even though she knew Simmons would never say that. 

“No! I… I’m – this is actually the most confused yet happiest I’ve ever been.” Simmons said while rubbed his nose with his sleeve. “… what do you think Sarge will say?” 

Carolina leaned back and she said in her best Sarge, southern accent voice. “What kind of insubordination is this!? My subordinate marrying my other subordinate and no one told me?! Grif you’re a lousy no good dirtbag. Simmons! Get my shotgun! Simmons, start operation point my gun at Grif!” 

“You really need to stop doing that…” Simmons said but deep down he really appreciate Carolina’s support. 

“Caboose and I do this thing where we voice other people here so I can let out my anger at them without them knowing.” She said honestly. “He mostly plays as… ‘stupid Private Tucker’” 

“You and him are spending too much time together.” Simmons said. 

“I find Caboose’s company to actually be relieving at some points… since him and I… were the closest to Church.” She said and her tone of voice turned sad. 

“Yeah… can you believe it’s almost been a year since… “ Simmons stopped himself from going down that road and just looked down. 

The subject of Church was still pretty painful for the whole crew. Just because it had been almost a year didn’t mean they liked to talk about it. 

“Anyways…” Carolina broke the silence. “Congratulations Simmons, you’re engaged to the laziest person on this island… Dexter Grif.” 

Simmons hopped up from the beanbag. “Thank you Carolina.” He left her to be as he ran his little cyborg ass straight to Grif, who was in swimming trunks by the shore. Simmons just plopped right on top of his fiancée. Once Grif had opened his eyes his lips were met with Simmons’s. They kissed and out in the ocean they could hear. 

“Get a room!” It was Tucker. And Washington was there with him. The Agent dared to throw a water football that nailed Simmoms right on the buttcheek. 

Tucker started to laugh as he high fived his friend, Wash.

Simmons sat up while rubbing his buttcheek with a frown. “That was rude!” 

“I know pronounce you jellyfish and blowfish!” Caboose said running up past Grif and Simmons and straight into the water. 

“You’re the blowfish.” Simmons said with a soft laugh. 

“Well you’re flamboyant like a Jellyfish so… duh.” Grif fired back, making Simmons immediately frown. “What? I-I’m not flamboyant. . . Am I?” 

“Shut up…” Grif said while sitting up. His hand took Simmon’s cheek and kissed him again. Before getting splashed in the face by Caboose kicking water at them. Their frowning and glaring face made Caboose freeze in his tracks. 

“Tucker did it…”


End file.
